The Promise Ring
by Lazuli Avalos
Summary: After Bailey, the daughter of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle, broke Zelena's aging curse over Storybrooke, they begin to age normally again. The people of Arendelle, particular Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff, are still however under its affect. Hosted at the Arendelle castle most of Storybrooke is in attendance to honor Bailey as she breaks the curse over the royalty. While there, Bailey meet


The Promise Ring

After Bailey, the daughter of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle, broke Zelena's aging curse over Storybrooke, they begin to age normally again. The people of Arendelle, particular Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff, are still however under its affect. Hosted at the Arendelle castle most of Storybrooke is in attendance to honor Bailey as she breaks the curse over the royalty. While there, Bailey meets the prince of Arendelle, and Rumpelstiltskin's past and over-protective nature interferes with their relationship. (Sequel story to _Unconditional Love_ )

Tonight was the ball at the Arendelle castle where the remaining portion of Zelena's curse was finally being broken. Most of Storybrooke has been invited, the guest of honor being Bailey. In the Gold house Belle helped her daughter get into her first evening dress.  
After she tightly laced her corset Belle placed Bailey's hair in a simple up-do. Belle was careful to have Bailey's blue hair streak flow into the bun well to make it look natural. When she was done she turned her daughter to see the full spectacle.  
Bailey wore a sapphire blue A-line dress made of silk. It had gold trim and sapphire gem accents. The dress had off-the-shoulder straps with sleeves ending past her wrists. She wore light make-up, just enough to make her soft features more elegant.  
Bailey blushed when her father, Rumpelstiltskin, entered and froze in his tracks. When he stopped starring at her he walked up and smiled at his little girl. "You look beautiful," he said.  
"What, it's not like I'm getting married," she blushed.  
"However, there is something missing."  
Gold reached down into his blue coat, the same one he wore for his first dance with Belle, and took a brass necklace. He waved his hand over the sun-shaped medallion and transformed the glass orb into a shimmering sapphire jewel. Stringing it around Bailey's neck she smiled at his sentimentality  
"Now you're ready."  
The unlikely family left their home and ventured north via car to the Sorcerer's manner where the Arendelle door still stood. The rest of the town was already there, lining up for their turn to pass through to go to the ball.  
When a substantial amount of townspeople went through the door a carriage would be waiting for them to take them to the castle. The cave the door rested in was decorated with ice by the queen herself.  
At the actual ball mostly people just mingled. Traditional music was played, and people were dancing. Queen Elsa was at the door greeting guests while Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff trolled through the party.  
Upon seeing Emma and Killian they immediately hugged and conversed about the passing times. Soon Snow White and Prince Charming joined them.  
"You look so much better with long hair," Anna rambled to Snow. "Not that you look bad with short hair, but the long hair suits you too."  
"What Anna is trying to say is you all look wonderful and we are glad to see you were able to come," corrected Kristoff.  
"Thank you Anna, and Kristoff," said Snow.  
"So who exactly is this Bailey person?" rambled Anna. "I never met her and we are throwing this ball in her honor. I know she is the one who broke the aging curse but I would like to know more, like who she is again?"  
"She would be our daughter," said Rumpelstiltskin from behind.  
Belle and Rumpelstiltskin approached the group of royalty with their arms linked. Belle was wearing the same golden dress from her first dance with him, and she looked stunning as usual. Since he was in Arendelle Rumple's skin turned back into the scaly green of his old Dark One self.  
"What is he doing here," Anna said, practically appalled.  
"Well he was invited," protested Emma.  
"He is evil," Anna said before walking off in a huffy.  
The group fallowed Anna and Kristoff as they tried to tell them that Rumple turned over a new leaf. However, in his gut he knew it wouldn't matter. He made Anna see her inner darkness for his own personal gain.  
"I should probably get used to that shouldn't I?" he asked Belle.  
"Please just try and enjoy yourself," reasoned Belle. "She only knows the dark side of you. Why don't you go find Bailey? Elsa said she wants the curse removed as soon as possible."

On a balcony off of the ball room Bailey stood leaning against the ornate iron railing. She looked out over the Arendelle harbor, lost in the calm water and starry night. There was no light since none of the torches were lit.  
In the shadows leaning against the wall was a man about three years older than her. He stood smiling as he admired her beauty. Crossing his arms over his chest he watched Bailey rise up and look into the night sky.  
"You know I don't bite," she said not facing him. "I know you're there, so you can just introduce yourself."  
"How did you know I was here," he said walking up to her.  
"I sensed you, it's a magic thing," she blushed.  
Bailey used her magic to light the torches anchored on the castle wall. When the warm light hit her admirer she nearly fainted. He had rusty red hair and light freckles, his eyes were a bright blue.  
He wore a dark green and gold tunic. Over top his under shirt was a jerkin with the Arendelle crocus brazen on his chest. His coat was tacked down with golden buttons and his black trousers were tucked into tight leather boots.  
Bailey blushed at her reaction to his appearance. She did a small curtsy and nearly fell because of her high heeled shoes. Reacting quickly her admirer caught her waist and helped her back to her feet.  
"Thank you," she blushed out.  
Her admirer smiled at her nervousness. "Prince Levi of Arendelle," he said with a deep bow.  
"How formal, Bailey…" she paused, "of Storybrooke."  
"I have never been to Storybrooke, is it a large kingdom?"  
"Well technically it's a municipality."  
The two stood for some time just making awkward small talk like any other courting teens would. Bailey discovered that Levi was the son of Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff. Like her, he aged while he parents didn't because they were also affected by Zelena's curse.  
Because they were so engaged in each other neither noticed Rumpelstiltskin turn the corridor and stood in the archway. He couldn't have come at a worse time because Levi just noticed Bailey's blue streak and was touching her hair.  
"What are you two doing?" he said as he slowly walked out onto the marble.  
"Hi dad," said Bailey as she hugged her father.  
Rumpelstiltskin hugged his daughter in return in the most uninterested way because he was more focused on the boy who was touching his little girl's hair. Levi stood frozen with fear at the realization of why Bailey was, well, her father anyways.  
"Dad, this is Prince Levi of Arendelle," she said as she strode back towards him.  
"That's nice Bailey. You mother wants you for… something," he said as he began to approach Levi. "You go find her; I'll be right with you."  
When Rumple was sure Bailey was gone he rapidly approached a frightened prince.  
"Please Dark One I didn't know who she was," Levi protested, but it was too late.  
"You," Rumple said as he grabbed Levi's throat. "You were the archer I hired."  
Levi gasped for breath as he tried to apologize to Rumpelstiltskin. He loosened his grip to allow him to speak. "My hunting buddies called me the Red Archer. You needed an archer, I was bored."  
"Stay away from my daughter. If you don't, I will find you."  
Rumpelstiltskin turned on the heel of his boot as he released Levi from his iron grip. The prince fell to his knees as he coughed and clutched his neck. Before leaving him to contemplate his threat, he stopped and turned to face him again.  
"One more thing, if anyone hears about this little run-in, no one will find you." His second threat was followed by a trademark giggle, which sounded more devious then hysterical.  
Levi remained on his knees until Rumpelstiltskin was out of his sight. He rubbed his neck and flipped up his collar to hide any possible bruises. Even though he was scared out of his wits, he still thinking about Bailey. Straightening his coat he picked himself up and returned to the ball just in time for the curse removal ceremony.  
Replacing the band Elsa, Anna, Kristoff stood before Bailey. She was shy, not used to the attention. She was tempted to roll up her sleeve for she wrote the majority of a prepared speech on her forearm. She was about to have a panic attack when she saw Prince Levi enter from the back.  
Breathing deeply she decided to scrap the prepared speech and get down to the meat and potatoes. Lifting her hand she removed the curse and added the magic to the existing curse scroll.  
"I, Bailey of Storybrooke, relieve Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff from their curse. I free you from the grip of Zelena, the Wicked Witch of Oz," she said.  
The crowd applauded and the three royals bowed to their savior. Elsa came up to Bailey's level and expressed her gratitude. In her honor she called for a dance. When the band began playing everyone selected a partner and started to waltz. Even Elsa was dancing with a king she met a few years ago from another kingdom.  
Bailey walked awkwardly towards Prince Levi, taking his hand rather forcefully. She pulled him into the sea of dancing couples, passing by her parents as they did. When Rumpelstiltskin saw them pass he glared daggers at Prince Levi.  
They started to waltz together as if Levi invited Bailey to a dance, well, he didn't stop her from taking him to the dance floor. Soon they became comfortable again and started making small talk.  
"So, do you like archery?" he asked.  
"An oddly specific question, but I will humor you. I was never taught properly, but am interested in learning," replied Bailey sheepishly.  
"Well I ask because I am quite skilled and am willing to teach."  
"What you're really saying is you were looking for an excuse to see me again."  
Levi didn't reply with words, but with a flushed face instead. Bailey snorted trying to contain her laugher at his cute attempt to be subtle.  
"I would love a lesson," she said with a wide grin.  
As they continued to dance Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but glare at them. No matter how many times Belle caught him starring, he just kept sneering at Levi. His boiling anger made his night a living hell.  
He briefly overheard Levi and Bailey discuss plans about meeting each other tomorrow morning at the Arendelle door when he lead Belle past them. Again Belle caught him and pulled him across the dance floor.  
"You know you can't protect her from everything," she said.  
"I can try," said Rumpelstiltskin as he craned his neck over Belle's shoulder.

The next morning Bailey got dressed in her Enchanted Forest tunic and cape. She was ecstatic to have a decent excuse to see Prince Levi again. Racing down the stairs and through the dining room she was about to leave through the French doors when they closed by magic.  
Stopping short she turned to see her parents sitting at the table eating breakfast.  
"And where do you think you're going," he said starring daggers at her.  
"To meet a friend I met at the ball last night," Bailey said as she reached for the door knob.  
Gold used magic to make the knob vanish so she couldn't open the door. Bailey became frustrated and made a devilishly evil smile. She conjured up a realm portal beneath her feet and fell through the floor boards.  
Gold leaped off his chair to see only the remains of the realm portal. He forgotten his daughter could do that and respectfully got frustrated. Throwing his napkin on his plate he took it to the sink and left in a hurry.

Standing in the cave Prince Levi was in a more casual hunting uniform similar to his father's ice mining suit. Scarring him out of his shell Bailey's realm portal opened on the ceiling behind him. Bailey fell through and landed on the cave floor like a ninja.  
"You scared the hell out of me," he said holding out a hand to help her to her feet.  
Levi led Bailey into the forest to his favorite archery range which was nothing more than a clearing with a straw target. Hitting a tree he opened a secret compartment full of arrows and unstrung bows. Taking out two he threw on at Bailey.  
"I know I am no expert, but bows need to have strings in order to shoot them," she said sarcastically.  
"You need to string the bows every time you shoot or it will get weak," corrected Levi.  
Before he could throw Bailey a bow string she used her magic to string the bow. Sighing he told her that he was only going to teach her his way, without magic. Archery was an art that magic couldn't replicate. Cutting her magic string with a knife he gave her a real bow string.  
Showing her how to string the recurve bow he contorted himself around it in order to give the bow flex. When Bailey tried to replicate his actions she slipped and the top of the bow slapped her in the face, cutting her cheek.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"I'll be fine," she said using a healing spell over her cheek.  
"Whoa, that's cool," he said admiring her magic capabilities again.  
Trying again Levi helped Bailey string the bow properly to avoid another casualty. Using blunt target arrows he showed her how to shoot. High above on a rock ridge Rumpelstiltskin stood watching them. He stood on the edge with his hands behind his back, gazing down with a hated expression.  
"I thought I would find you here," said Belle approaching him from behind. "Don't you think you're being a bit over protective?"  
Rumple said nothing; he didn't even look at her. He just glared down at the archery range below, scowling. Belle stood next to him on a loose rock, causing it to tumble down the ridge. Below Levi and Bailey shot their glances up, aiming their bows in defense.  
Upon seeing her parents retreat into the forest she let out a large sigh and lowered her bow. Telling Levi to wait, she warped up to the top of the ridge before her parents could flee any more.  
"Are you two spying on me?" she asked.  
They said nothing clearly too embarrassed to answer.  
"Oh my god, Levi is just a friend. We will talk about this later, till then, go home."  
She created a realm portal back to Storybrooke under their feet. Falling through without warning they appeared in their individual businesses. Even though Bailey was annoyed at her parents spying on her she wasn't about to let them ruin her day with Levi.  
Running back down the steep ridge she met back up with Levi. Throwing her hand around his neck to greet him his reaction wasn't what she expected. Levi howled in pain, practically falling to his knees with Bailey's added weight.  
"Oh god I'm sorry, are you okay?" she said helping him back up.  
"I'm fine," he protested.  
Bailey could see through his lie and unbuttoned his high collar of his undershirt. She was shocked to see dark bruises around his neck as if someone had choked him the night before. She gently rubbed his neck to examine the injury, causing him to wince with pain.  
"Who did this to you?" she asked. Before he could respond she connected the dots. A deep anger grew inside her. "Wait here."  
Creating a realm portal she warped back into Storybrooke. Summoning the Dark One dagger she marched through the main street straight for her father's pawn shop. Passing by Granny's Diner Emma and Killian noticed her obvious anger.  
"What do you think the crocodile did now?" he asked Emma.  
"Whatever he did must have been big. If Bailey has his dagger, she must be pissed," replied Emma.  
Not even bothering to open the shop door Bailey used a ghosting spell to just warp through the wall. Inside Gold noticed her anger before the dagger. She walked up to the counter and smashed the dagger onto the surface almost shattering it.  
"What did you do to him," she said forcefully.  
Gold's eyes darted down to his dagger which was clutched in Bailey's fist.  
"Answer me," she screamed.  
"I choked him last night," he said clearly wanting to have kept that to himself.  
"Why? You know what never mind, because I am so pissed I don't care. You hurt Levi again and I'll…" she couldn't even finish her sentence before leaving.  
She sprinted over to the door, grabbing the brass knob and crushing it with anger. She practically ripped the door of its hinges and shattered the glass when she slammed it shut. Bailey barley walked five feet before summoning another realm portal. Tucking the dagger in her belt she walked through it casually.  
On the other end of the portal she reappeared in Arendelle. Exiting out into the archery range through the rock ridge again she frightened Levi. Fuming with anger Bailey didn't even bother asking Levi when she started to remove his collar with her hands.  
"What are you doing," he protested as she wrapped her hands around his neck again.  
"Healing you," she said as her hands lit up with magic.  
The bruises caused by Rumpelstiltskin's wrath shrunk to the point of vanishing. Bailey removed her hands gently and allowed Levi to rub his neck. A look of relief came across his face, then amazement.  
He had grown up with magic all his life. He always had a mindset that his aunt Elsa was the most powerful woman he knew, but today he was proven wrong. When he made eye contact with Bailey again he noticed that her rage had simmered down significantly.  
"Are you mad at me?" he asked.  
"No, I'm pissed at my dad. Why would I be mad at you?" she asked.  
"Because of the deal I made with him."  
"You made a deal with him? Are you stupid? What kind of deal?"  
"He needed an archer to shoot a pirate with Dreamshade, the one who owns a ship docked in our harbor. He had a hook for a hand."  
Bailey remembered the day Killian took Emma to Arendelle to sail the _Jolly Roger_. She also recalled an unknown assailant shooting him with an arrow. She scowled at the realization of just who she was dealing with.  
"I was stupid and impulsive, I agreed before I knew the terms. I still have the golden straw if you want it back," Levi pleaded.  
"I'm not mad at you; my dad has a way of twisting words for his benefit. Keep the gold, I can always make more," said Bailey.  
"So now what?" he asked.  
Even though there was some residual tension spawning from Bailey's anger they continued with the archery lesson as intended. When the sun began to set they parted ways, making another date to continue the lessons regardless of Rumpelstiltskin's disapproval.  
Returning home Bailey didn't even hesitate to march to her room, she didn't even make eye contact with her parents. Slamming the door Gold and Belle understood that she was still too pissed to talk about the event of last night and today.  
In her room Bailey paced trying to contain her anger. Having magic that was mostly dependent on emotion was a weight few wanted to bare. It made rational thinking in times of anger difficult, and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt anyone.  
Deciding that the only way to cool down was talking to someone Bailey placed herself under a timed sleeping spell and transported herself into the realm of Yen Sid. She knew that no matter what she did or what she said he couldn't get hurt or offended.

Awaking from her timed sleeping spell on cue, as expected, Bailey made her way downstairs. Her chat with Yen Sid was less a talk as more of an eight hour vent of pent up anger. That was the best part about Yen Sid; he listened and only mentored when he knew she needed it.  
Unfortunately for this particular incident he provided very little mentoring. He just sort of stood there nodding and agreeing with everything she said. He sprinkled in some advice here and there, but it was nothing that she didn't already know.  
Walking down the stairs her nose was immediately permeated with the smell of her favorite breakfast, French toast. Speeding down into the kitchen she grabbed a plate and sat on one of the three barstools.  
"Good morning Bailey," said Belle as she stood at the stove.  
Gold walked in through the dining room with the newspaper under his arm. He kissed Belle as he took a plate of French toast for himself. He tried to sit next to Bailey but she scooted over away from him. He sighed and sat anyways.  
"Pass the cinnamon sugar," she said not looking up from her plate.  
Belle tried to break the tension but failed on all her attempts. She eventually gave up and made her own plate and stood on the other side of the counter. Neither of them ate, they just kind of poked at the now soggy toast waiting for someone to address the obvious problems in the room.  
"Why?" Bailey finally spoke up. "Why did you hurt him?"  
"To protect you," said Gold quietly.  
"From what, from the first new friend I made in a very long time?"  
"It's not like that Bailey," Belle tried to cut in.  
"Then what is it like?" she asked her mother. "I have showed I can protect myself a hundred times over. I can forgive you made a deal with him. I can forgive the fact that spied on me. I can't forgive that you would just hurt him because you thought he might take me away on a white horse."  
"What is she talking about Rumple?" said Belle addressing Bailey last statement. Cleary she didn't know that Levi and Gold had that kind of past.  
"I just don't want to lose you," protested Gold.  
"And you're not. I am not going to be your little girl forever; I will and am becoming an adult. I trust you dad, why can't you trust me?"  
Bailey got up from her barstool and placed the untouched French toast in the garbage. Tossing the plate in the skin she slugged her backpack over her shoulder and left for the day, being clear that she didn't want her parents to know what she intended to do.

Zelena walked through the Arendelle door and into Storybrooke. In her hands she carried an ornate square box made out of clay. She hiked into the north forest as she needed privacy  
"That stupid daughter of the Dark One may have ended my curse, but it doesn't matter. I have what I need," she said talking to herself.  
The design was that of imperial China, engravings of ancient symbols that represented a whole realm of demonic creatures. She placed it on the forest floor in a clearing. Making sure she was sure she was alone she cautiously opened the top.  
A thick red and purple smoke emitted from the box, forming into the shape of a demon. The smoke created a succubus, confused and diligent she scanned her surroundings. She had Caucasian skin and black hair. He wings and scales were red with purple accents.  
Zelena smiled as the demon turned to face her. She eyed the witch up and down examining her with piercing purple eyes. When her gaze traveled down to Zelena's feet she saw the ornate box.  
"You released me from the demon box," said the succubus with a rolling accent of Russian decent. "Why?"  
"Well you are a succubus aren't you?" Zelena asked sarcastically. "I need someone's life force stolen."  
"I have collected so much life force from days old I can survive for one thousand and one years on. Why would I take more if I do not need it?"  
"Because if you do I'll release your boyfriend," Zelena said picking up the box.  
"Incubus, he was in the box with me," said the succubus. She reminisced about her long lost love, but her expression eventually grew somber. "Whose life force must I steal?"  
"I am glad you asked."  
Zelena poised a photo of Regina from her long coat pocket. She handed it to the succubus to examine. She told her that she wanted her true love, Robin Hood, dead, and she wanted Regina to suffer.  
"When he only has enough life force to survive a few minutes, reveal yourself. I want her to watch him die, suffer knowing that in his reality he died at her hands," said Zelena finishing her monologue.  
The succubus was too lost in the hopes of being reunited with her love, the Incubus. She only got snippets of her evilly evil plans with Robin Hood.  
"If I kill this Robin Hood, you will release my love?" she asked again.  
Zelena rolled her eyes and agreed to their deal again. The succubus was about to leave when she realized something.  
"What are you going to do while I steal the life force," she asked.  
"Well that's none of your business now is it darling," said Zelena. The succubus scowled at her, her piercing eyes telling her that if she didn't know, she wouldn't comply. "If you must know I am going to be taking out the only thing that can stop me."  
Although the succubus wasn't satisfied with her answer she took flight anyway. When it was out of Zelena's sight she made her way back to the Arendelle door.

In the Enchanted Forest a realm portal opened and Prince Levi and Bailey tumbled out. They stood before an abandon castle, ransacked and forgotten, an obvious casualty of the Ogres War.  
"What are we doing here?" he asked.  
"Trust me, this is fun," she said with a wide smile.  
"Are you sure this is wise? What if there are squatters?"  
"Don't worry; I only raid castles that have been abandoned for years. This one is in such a state of decay you would be stupid to spend the night."  
Bailey grabbed the prince's had and dragged him into the ruins. Under piles of rubble and broken furniture they looked for anything of value to them. Ever since Bailey raided her father's castle this has become one of her favorite past times.  
Roaming through the dark halls they strayed farther into the desecrated fortress. When they approached the mead hall portion of this Nordic castle they found scorch mark on the walls.  
Levi became worried about the scorch marks, but Bailey insisted that they were more than safe. The mead hall was mostly empty, only old dining accessories like mugs and plates. Nearing the back where the large central hearth was located they were amazed by the sight.  
Before their eyes as they turned the corner they found a massive hoard of gold and other treasure. Immediately Bailey dove into a stack of goblets, but Levi hesitated at the sight of fresh scorch and claw marks in the stone.  
"Bailey," he said in a hushed tone. "Bailey we need to leave."  
"Why?" she asked not looking up. "This is amazing! Look at all this stuff just sitting here collecting dust!"  
A low rumble emerged from the hoard of gold. In front of Bailey a pile of gold coins slid down to her feet. She was staring into the large, amber eye of a dragon. Dropping the goblets currently in her hands she slowly inched back, but it was too late.  
The dragon slowly rose from it resting position from under its nest of treasure. The green and blue dragon roared loudly, spewing fire into the high ceiling.  
"Run," said Bailey, but Levi was already gone.  
The pair ran through the wide halls as the dragon fallowed. They started emptying their pockets in hopes the dragon would stop its pursuit. Turning a sharp corner there were faced with a throne room with not adjacent halls.  
"Now would be a good time to summon that realm portal thing!" Levi yelled.  
"Trust me!" Bailey yelled back.  
The dragon was now right behind them, but that was exactly what Bailey wanted. Stopping sharply on the tile floor of the throne room the dragon slid and crashed through the brick wall, shattering it into the neighboring hall.  
The dragon lay on its stomach groaning in pain. Rising to see the poor creature Levi was ready to leave it behind to die. To his surprise Bailey didn't fallow but just stood staring at the dragon.  
"Come on," he ushered. "Bailey we need to leave before it can get up and chase use."  
"No, we can't," she said. "It's hurt"  
"Well it just ran through a brick wall."  
Bailey ignored him and approached the groaning dragon. She placed her hand on its nose. Respectfully the dragon flinched with fear.  
"It's a yearling. The hoard of gold was its nest, and look, she hurt her wing," said Bailey.  
Using her magic she lifted the crumbled bit of castle off of the dazzling animal. The dragon adjusted itself into a proper lying position. Bailey walked around to its left wing and used her magic to heal the torn membrane.  
The dragon now sat onto its hind legs and stretched it wings. It let out a massive roar and burned the remaining portion of the wood rafters, causing the ceiling to collapse. Climbing through the gaping hole the dragon took flight, leaving Bailey and Levi alone in the ruins.  
Levi stood in shell shock. He was flabbergasted at Bailey's blind bravery. The dragon could have just as easily eaten her after she healed it. He approached her from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"You are insane," he said looking up into the sky. He could still see the dragon flying free. "How did you know it was hurt?"  
"I knew it was in the castle before we even entered," she said not making eye contact.  
"Then why did we disturb it?"  
"To heal it, she damaged her wing and was grounded. Most yearlings don't survive if they damage their wings when they first try to fly."  
"It tried to kill us and you healed it anyways. But it could have just as easily torched or eaten you, but it just left."  
"I know. I showed her that I wasn't afraid even though she tried to kill us. I wasn't a threat, forgave her for trying to hurt us, for trying to live."  
"Why?"  
"The past is in the past, and I only care about someone's future. That's what unconditional love gets you, trust and forgiveness.  
Bailey turned back down the hall and returned back to the hoard. She told Levi he could take whatever he wanted because the dragon wouldn't return now that she could fly. Filling their packs and satchel's with treasures the left the castle and the remaining hoard from the next thieves.

In her office Regina sat at her desk going through a stack of town records. Deep in the legal papers she tried to ignore all sound around her. In the distance the sound of a smashed window caught her full attention.  
She rose from her plush chair and cautiously walked into the hall. Since it was late she expected to be alone, no one in the town hall but her. Opening the door she crept into the corridor with a fire ball in hand for both light and security.  
When she entered the main offices she tried to find the broken window. In the far left corner the glass was shattered and the wall had claw marks embedded in the drywall. Examining the damage she didn't notice the succubus prepare to strike.  
Behind her the succubus leaped from atop a filing cabinet, pouncing like a wild cat. The demon snarled as Regina burned her pale skin. Unfortunately for Regina she got what she desired, a drop of her blood.  
Taking the blood she dropped it into her eye, taking the physical form of Regina. The succubus then attacked again, entrapping Regina inside a ruby medallion on her necklace. She went over to a nearby decorative mirror and straightened her hair and pant suit.  
Since the succubus depended on life energy stolen from the people of whatever form she took loved, she needed to play the part. The only way was to establish a deep connection through extreme emotion, and the easiest was a romantic way.  
Gaining her memories the succubus returned to Regina's desk and continued to look at the town records. She looked up from the stack of yellow stationary and remembered the claw marks and shattered glass. Returning to the corner she used Regina's magic to repair the damage as if the break-in never occurred.

In the Arendelle castle Kristoff paced the halls awaiting news about his son Levi. He had been missing all day, no note, nothing that would tell them his whereabouts. His mother Princess Anna excited the assembly room with her sister, Queen Elsa.  
"Did you find anything?" he asked the sisters.  
"None of the guards seen him exit the castle or see someone enter" said Anna.  
"The guards posted at the Arendelle door didn't notice anyone pass through either," said Elsa.  
Down the long corridor the sound of a realm portal opened. The three turned to see the light coming from Levi's chambers. They sprinted down the hall and Kristoff ripped open the door. To their relief Levi was there, with Bailey.  
Anna rushed in and hugged her son. She let him go and notice he was covered in soot and smelt of dragon breathe.  
"Levi where have you been all day?" she asked. He gaze traveled over to Bailey. Her expression changed from relief to anger. "What is she doing here?"  
"Mom you remember Bailey," said Levi. "She is the one who lifted the aging curse from you guys."

"She is also the daughter of Rumpelstiltskin," said Anna as if Bailey was a sin.  
"And?" asked Levi.  
"We don't want you to see her again," said Kristoff taking his son's wrist.  
"I can hear you, you know," said Bailey crossing her arms.  
Anna made Elsa and Kristoff usher Levi out of the room, leaving Anna and Bailey alone.  
"Stay away from my son," said Anna with anger brewing.  
"I know my dad did some terrible things in his past," began Bailey. "But is it fair to judge me on that?"  
Anna didn't want to hear Bailey's plight. She ordered that Bailey leave her home immediately or she would call the royal guard. Allowing herself to be defeated Bailey summoned another realm portal and left Arendelle.  
Standing on the street outside of her house she contemplated Anna's raw hate towards her father. She knew what he did to her, and didn't blame her for hating him. But that was a long time ago, that Rumpelstiltskin is no more. One day maybe she could prove that to Anna, but right now nothing would stop Bailey from seeing Levi again.

In Regina's home the succubus and Robin Hood crawled into Regina's lavish bed. Immediately the succubus started her sexual advances in order to establish the life force connection through extreme emotion between them.  
Unsurprisingly Robin Hood pushed the pseudo Regina away.  
"Come on Robin," she pleaded.  
"Not tonight," he said.  
The fake Regina pushed Robin onto his back. He began kissing him, her lips traveling down his neck and chest. She stopped at his belly button and stared him deeply in the eyes.  
The succubus sensed Robin's deep love for Regina. Again she kissed him, kissed him until he reacted the same way. The extreme emotion she needed was forming, arousal. When Robin was lost in his animalistic need for Regina the succubus established the life force connection.  
Staring into his eyes she used her demonic magic to link up with him. Their eyes flashed with a glaze of purple magic. The intensity of Robin's of love made it easy for her. Now connected she could steal the life force so long as they were at least near each other.  
It would take a few days, maybe a week, to drain him enough that he could only survive a few minutes before dying. The succubus hated doing this to men, taking the form of their love just to gain the years they are yet to live.  
But she needed her love too. The incubus was waiting for her in that demon box; all she needed to do was take just one more life.

In the Gold house Belle peered through the curtains to see Bailey standing in the street. She closed them and scurried into the family room where Gold sat reading one of the hundreds of books Belle recommended for him.  
"Bailey is home," she said forcing a book mark into his current page.  
"Right when the book starts to get interesting I have to put it down," complained Gold.  
"Welcome to my world. I hope you know what you are going to say because none of us are going to bed tonight until this is resolved."  
Bailey walked in through the front door and into the family room expecting her parents to be in bed already. To her disbelief they were sitting on the couch as if they were going to have an intervention with her.  
"Have a seat Bailey," said her father.  
Bailey sat in the plush armchair across the room, dumping her backpack beside her. The heavy sack toppled over and the dragon hoard treasures spilled out.  
"Where have you been all day?" Gold asked.  
"I have been with my _friend_ Levi, in the Enchanted Forest," Bailey said with a clear expression.  
"And what exactly were you doing?" he continued with his question.  
"I am not sure how this should concern you since you are the one who made the deal with Levi and you are the one who hurt him," she said staring daggers at her father.  
"We have all done things out of impulse Bailey," started Belle.  
"Levi and I are just friends," Bailey insisted.  
"And there is nothing wrong with that," said her mother. "And that's not what this is about."  
"Then what is this about mom, why are we here?"  
Belle was tongue twisted since her relationship with Levi was exactly what this was about. Before Belle could gather her thoughts properly Gold cut in. He said that he was just trying to protect his little girl.  
"I don't need protecting, I need trust," Bailey said. "Levi is the first person in a long time, in ever to not run away when he found out the truth."  
"What truth?" Belle asked.  
Bailey held up her hand and summoned the Dark One dagger. She slammed it on the coffee table before her. Rising from her seat she grabbed her bag and ascended the stairs not saying another word, and she didn't need to, her parents knew what she implied.

It has been over ten days since the succubus has taken Regina's form. To her surprise Robin Hood had a very strong life force regardless of how much she has drained. She suspected that since his life force was now over half gone it would drain quicker.  
She could tell this morning that he was weaker. He had dark circles and bags under his eyes, he complained his joints ached. When he tried to pick up his son Roland his back cracked. The succubus hated seeing people like Robin go through this.  
In the few days she's known him he has been a kind father, an honest citizen, and a caring love for Regina. Deep down she knew she needed to kill him, to save her love, and if she revealed herself now he could survive maybe fifteen or twenty more years.  
But she knew that this Zelena person would destroy the demon box if she let him live. Even if she could get her claws on it she couldn't free Incubus. Only a human, any non-demon could free a dark creature from the box, and unfortunately Zelena was her only option.  
To keep up her charade with Robin she had to act like the real Regina. Kissing Robin farewell, taking two more years off his life, the succubus left to work her shift as mayor of Storybrooke.

Even though Anna forbade Levi from seeing Bailey, it didn't stop him. It certainly helped that Baily could just warp into his chamber at night and whisk him away to some new exotic portion of Mist Haven.  
Tonight Bailey took him to Luna Falls, a water fall where the water only flowed on full moons. Together they swam in the twilight waters, enjoying the freedom they only felt when they were together.  
When the moon slipped behind a thick cloud the enchanted waters stopped flowing, so they decided to dry off by a camp fire. Sitting together, but not quite touching, on a blanket they warmed up so Levi's crazy parents wouldn't suspect he was out.  
"Can I ask you something personal?" he asked.  
"Like what?" Bailey said staring into the fire.  
"Has anyone ever judged you because of your dad, before they got a chance to know you?"  
"In my own blind naiveté I would like to think they don't, but I know they do."  
"That must be really hard for you. A bad reputation that goes back centauries that isn't even yours just two steps behind you."  
"I thought after I gained the power to just warp realms at my heart's desire I would have more freedom, but now I never felt more alone. You are the first person I have met outside of Storybrooke that hasn't headed for the hills when they found out who I really was. Why?"  
"You are the most interesting person I have ever met, and I didn't want to lose you."  
Bailey turned to Levi and looked at him. He had a faint smile, his rusty red hair and freckles accentuated in the warm light of the fire. After all he has been through, all he knows, all he had seen, he was still there.  
Getting up onto her knees she leaned in, and so did Levi. His hands cradled her head as they kissed softly. They stopped before when they both realized their true feelings for each other, they felt it they second they met.  
Pulling apart, refusing to admit or even acknowledge what just happened Levi noticed that he was dry and needed to return to Arendelle. Putting out the fire Bailey summoned a realm portal into his chamber in the Arendelle castle.  
Bailey was about to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Levi holding her back from entering the realm portal to Storybrooke.  
"Wait," he whispered. "I want to show you something."  
Bailey closed the portal and fallowed him to his bedside. He opened a side table to reveal two gold band rings, both with Arendelle crocuses made of diamond. He placed them in his palm and presented them to her.  
"I found them in the dragon hoard," he said. "I thought it was a coincidence that the Arendelle crocus was on two rings in the middle of Mist Haven, but maybe it's a sign."  
"Sign for what?" Bailey asked.  
"Well, I did a little digging and these are the promise rings my parents gave each before they were engaged."  
Before Bailey could protest Levi was already down on one knee.  
"Bailey, if you take this ring, I swear one day I will make you my princess," he said holding up the smallest of the pair.  
"But what about your parents, and my parents?" Bailey asked.  
"I guess they will just have to learn to live with each other and our choice."  
Levi slipped the ring onto Bailey's left hand, kissing it as he did. She looked at the ring in the moonlight, and then waved her hand over it transforming the diamonds into sapphires. She smiled at Levi and kissed him again.  
"You need to leave," he said trying to catch his breath.  
Reluctantly Bailey left Levi alone in his dark chambers. She wanted to stay, but she knew she couldn't. Stealing one more kiss Bailey warped back into Storybrooke, her heart a flutter.  
Back at the campsite Zelena stepped out from the shadows just as the realm portal closed. She grinned widely, her white teeth in great contrast to her green skin and red lips. She knew exactly how to hurt the daughter of the Dark One; exactly how to prevent her from interfering with her plans with Regina.

The next morning all of Storybrooke was invaded. Arendelle guards marched through the streets, breaking into homes and businesses. Word spread quickly through the town about the invasion.  
The townspeople was rounded up in front of the clock tower, guards questioning each citizen about the whereabouts if Prince Levi. While they interrogated the town Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff invaded the Gold home in search of Bailey.  
Breaking through the door with a battering ram the guards stormed the house. Racing down the stairs Gold cast an immobilization spell on the guards to prevent them from vandalizing any more of his home. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff now entered with swords and ice magic ready.  
"What the hell is going on in here?" he shouted.  
"Your daughter, what did she do to my son?" asked Anna holding the sword up to Gold's throat.  
Bailey trotted down the stairs to see all commotion. Holding back her mother she faced Anna peacefully.  
"Anna, please listen to reason," she said with her hands in the air. "No one here took Levi."  
"Then how do you explain him not being in Arendelle," said Anna now pointing the sword at Bailey's throat. She pulled a brass necklace that was similar to Bailey's out of her skirt pocket. "How do you explain this? This is your necklace."  
"No it's not, my necklace has a sapphire not an emerald," said Bailey producing the real necklace which was around her neck under her hair.  
Anna made Bailey remove her necklace so she could examine it. Proven wrong she tossed it on the ground and tried to break it. Bailey made Anna calm down and Gold release the guards.  
"Anna, give me the necklace and I will find out who took Levi," said bailey holding out her hand.  
"How?" she asked.  
"A possession spell," said Bailey taking the necklace.  
Holding it in her had she cast the spell, making the fake necklace light up with magic. Bailey stared into the round emerald, her expression falling into a vengeful anger.  
"I knew it," she said crushing it into dust.  
Bailey sprinted past her parents and the people of Arendelle. She walked over to the china cabinet and broke the glass, taking her father's dagger. Changing her cloths into her blue cape and tunic Bailey opened a realm portal.  
"Bailey stop," said Gold as he grabbed her wrist.  
"Let go of me," she said holding up the dagger.  
Obeying the dagger Gold dropped her wrist and stepped back.  
"Who took Levi," commanded Belle.  
"Zelena, the Wicked Witch of Oz," said Bailey. She tried to turn again to go through her realm portal but Gold took her wrist again.  
"I am not letting you face her alone," said Gold pulling her away from the portal.  
"I can take care of myself," she sneered.  
"I lost your brother to that witch; I am not going to lose you too."  
Bailey lowered the dagger and allowed her father to fallow. She never knew her brother in the flesh. She saw him in a dream once when she just comprehended how much magic she had, but it wasn't enough.  
Throwing her father through the realm portal they appeared in the Infinite Forest. In a clearing Zelena stood all smug, expecting them to appear. Bailey and Gold stood preparing for whatever she had planned.  
"What did you do with Levi," said bailey clutching the Dark One dagger.  
Zelena grinned widely and stepped aside. Levi sat on his knees, bound in enchanted rope. Upon seeing Bailey he struggled, causing the ropes tighten. Levi let out a wail of pain; as if the ropes got any tighter they would start damaging his organs, maybe break his bones.  
"I told him not to move," chuckled Zelena. "He doesn't listen very well does he?"  
Zelena's eyes traveled over to Rumpelstiltskin, who stood a few feet behind his daughter. He sneered at Zelena, his hatred for her growing with every second he looked at her. Zelena smiled at his anger, the turned his attention back to Levi.  
Grabbing his hood she made him stand, causing him to let out another scream.  
"Let him go Zelena," demanded Bailey. "He has done nothing to you; he doesn't deserve any of this."  
"Well you're not wrong, but you see, I still need him," she said smiling wide. "He will make a lovely bargaining chip dearie."  
"What do you mean bargaining chip?" asked Rumple.  
"His life, for that dagger," Zelena proposed to Bailey as she shook Levi's head.  
The ropes tightened around Levi again, preventing him from speaking. Bailey held up the dagger and stared at it, then turned to her father.  
"Bailey, please, don't do it. We can work something out," pleaded Rumple.  
But it was too late. Bailey was already striding towards Zelena. She made the trade and honorably Zelena tossed Levi towards her. Now that Zelena had the dagger she commanded Rumple to stand beside her.  
"What have you done," he sneered at Bailey as he passed by.  
Ignoring him she untied Levi and hugged him.  
"Are you alright?" she asked as she healed his larger wounds.  
"I'll live," he said trying to get up.  
Deeper wounds like bruised bones prevented him from ascending to his feet. Bailey pleaded him not to move as she would have to heal him later. Creating a portal she pushed Levi into another part of the Enchanted Forest where he would be safe.  
Bailey now stood and backed away from Zelena and her father. Politely Zelena waited for Bailey to send Levi away to safety. Twirling the dagger in her fingers she held the holster and turned to Rumple.  
"Well now that he's gone, the real fun can start," she said with a devilishly evil smile. "Kill her, I don't care how."  
"Please don't make me do this," pleaded Rumple, but he had no choice.  
Bailey and Rumple circled each other like a pair of wolves fighting over a carcass. Rumple threw the first punch in the form of a fire ball. Expertly Bailey dodged it with a tuck-and-roll move Emma taught her.  
They went round and round for several minutes, throwing and dodging each other's magic. All the while Zelena watched, growing ever more impatient as she waited for blood.  
"Oh will you just kill her already," she said holding up the dagger.  
"Dad, I need to know, do you trust me?" asked Bailey.  
"In this particular moment not really since you gave my dagger to a psycho," said Rumple dodging another one of Bailey's enchanted arrows.  
"Good enough for me," she said.  
Running towards him Bailey leaped over another wave of dark magic. Now in-between Rumple and Zelena she did a backflip and landed on her knee. With a slight-of-hand trick a line of powder appeared in her hand.  
Blowing the powder the magic dust made the connection between the Dark One dagger and Rumpelstiltskin visible. The purple magic linking them was severed, releasing her father from the control of the dagger.  
Realizing this Rumple stood beside his daughter and prepared to strike down Zelena. When she realized she no longer had power over Rumple she dropped his dagger and fled in a puff of green smoke.  
"She's gone," said Bailey as she picked up the dagger and gave it to her father. "The severed connection won't last long. Make sure you're holding it when it reinstates or you won't be the Dark One anymore. Now let's find Levi."  
"How did you do that?" asked Rumple.  
"I told you I can take care of myself."  
Making a portal Bailey and Rumple passed through into another portion of the Infinite Forest. The clearing was empty, but they quickly found Levi out cold in a fallen log. Dragging him out into the meadow Bailey used a deep healing spell to repair his internal injuries.  
Levi awoke when Bailey was finished with the spell. Sitting up sharply he hugged her tightly as if he was never going to see her again.  
"Thank god you're alright," he sobbed into her shoulder.  
"I would never let anyone hurt you," she whispered back. She was tempted to kiss Levi but her father was right there.  
There was a loud whizzing sound behind them. Turning they saw Bailey's spell wear off and the connection reinstate between Rumple and the dagger. His smile faded and he approached the pair.  
"She wouldn't indeed," he said holding the dagger.  
Fear coursed through Levi. He pulled himself away from Bailey and scooted in reverse. Backing into a rock he prepared himself mentally for whatever Rumple had planned for him. To his astonishment he held out a hand instead of hurting him.  
Cautiously Levi took the hand of the Dark One as Rumple helped Levi to his feet. When Levi stood eye to eye with Rumple he turned away and handed the dagger to his daughter. Bailey and Levi stood next to each other as they both expected a much different reaction from her father.  
Rumple sighed deeply as he stood before Bailey and Levi.  
"When Bailey gave my dagger to Zelena I realized something. All I wanted for Bailey was for her to be happy, but I also wanted her to be safe. By trying to protect her, well, from you," said Rumple gesturing to Levi, "I realized I was making her miserable.  
"I was afraid to lose her, like I did her brother and his mother, and almost Bailey's mother on several occasions. I don't need to protect her; I need to let her go. All my life I have been pushing love away because I couldn't recognize it.  
"Bailey's mother was the first person to make me see love when it was right in front of me, and I can see that between the two of you. I may not like it, but you two have my blessing."  
Bailey as shocked at her father's words. She hugged him tightly knowing how hard it must be to let her go. Opening the realm portal the three traveled back to Storybrooke.  
Levi was returned to his aunt and parents, the Arendelle guards released the residents of Storybrooke. Deciding to keep Gold's blessing of Bailey and Levi's love on a need-to-know basis they decided not to tell Anna and Kristoff.

Late in the night Levi tossed and turned as he had too much on his mind to sleep. Even though Rumpelstiltskin gave him his blessing Levi had no idea how to break the fact he was in love to his parents.  
Levi understood their prejudice towards Rumple, but he hated their disgust for Bailey. He didn't want to disobey his parents' wishes, but he needed Bailey in his life. Standing up he went to get some air he paced in his balcony.  
While his back was turned Zelena warped in and sat on the edge of his bed.  
"Well that backfired now didn't it," she said glaring at the prince.  
"How did you get in here?" he asked.  
"The Dark One was supposed to kill her, but I suppose emotionally crippling her will have to do."  
Before Levi could say or do anything, Zelena produced a purple stone in the palm of her hand. It was the same stone that the Rock Trolls used to store memories. The stone extracted memories from Levi's cranium, causing him to forget everything to do with Bailey.

The following day the fake Regina sensed that Robin only had a few years left in his life force. This meant it would take her just over two days to steal the remaining portion or his life force.  
Looking over a stack of town bills the succubus heard Zelena enter the room. Not looking up to face her she reported her status.  
"Two more days and his life force will be drained fully," she said.  
"I don't have two days," said Zelena slamming her palms onto the wooden desk. "I need his life force gone tonight."  
"The fastest way to extinguish his remaining life force is to, well, bed him. But I am afraid if I do that again it will remove all of his life force before you can make this Regina person suffer."  
Zelena paced the room. Her hours were numbered, and if she wanted Regina to suffer it had to be soon.  
"However," continued the succubus. "He will only have about one week left by noon tomorrow if we partake in some erotic kissing. With a damaged life force it will burn faster and he will die in about an hour after the connection is severed."  
"Do whatever you have to do, just make Regina suffer for all she has done," said Zelena.  
The succubus was going to ask what Regina has done to deserve all of this, let alone Robin Hood, but she was already gone in a cloud of green smoke.

In Arendelle Prince Levi woke up late. He felt a tad bit, off, but figured a little bit of archery would solve it. Slinging his quiver over his shoulder he strode through the castle.  
Passing his mother she held out an arm and grabbed him, nearly knocking him off his feet.  
"And where do you think you're going?" asked Anna sternly.  
"To my range," said Levi confused at his mother's outburst.  
"So you're not going to Storybrooke?"  
"What's Storybrooke?"  
"You know; the kingdom in a world without magic. With Snow White and Emma Swan…"  
"What are you talking about?"  
Anna was surprised at his confusion. Levi took his arm from his mother's iron grip and slowly continued down the hall. Anna thought about going after him but she heard her sister Elsa approach from behind.  
"You know he actually doesn't know what you're talking about Anna," she said.  
"Why wouldn't he, we were there just yesterday."  
"Yesterday I went to see Grand Pabbie for some advice. He told me to protect Levi he needed to forget his entire affiliation with the Dark One's daughter and Storybrooke, for his own safety."  
"You took his memories?"  
Elsa produced a purple memory stone. She explained that all memory of Storybrooke and the people who called it home was inside it. She took them last night, claiming it was for his own good.  
Since Anna was too lost in the safety of Levi she didn't notice how out of character Elsa was being. Ignoring the obviousness of her deception Anna left her sister alone in the hall. When she was sure she was alone Zelena revealed herself.  
Not wasting any time she warped herself out of Arendelle and into Storybrooke. She wanted to watch Regina's heartbreak regardless of her own safety. If she was going to die, she wanted to know that ultimately, she won.  
In the forest Zelena paced hoping that this new plan would work. If the information she stole from the fairy convent was correct then she would only have to face Rumpelstiltskin. She hoped it was correct since what she was trying to achieve was such a rare condition and the text was so old.

Sitting on her window seat Bailey spun the promise ring on her finger. She gazed out in the night lost in thought. It was barely over a day since she last saw Levi but she didn't care, she needed to see him again.  
Changing into her cape and tunic she summoned a realm portal and warped into Levi's chambers. To her surprise he was fast asleep, she sort of expected him to be pacing the room like she was.  
Regardless Bailey squatted at his bedside and brushed his rusty red bangs out from eyes. Feeling someone touch his face Levi awoke. Panicking at the sight of the stranger hovering over him he clocked Bailey in the face with his ring hand.  
"Who the hell are you?" he asked shaking off the pain. "What the hell are you doing in my chambers?"  
Clutching her face Bailey healed her bloody nose. Wiping the remaining blood with her long sleeve she looked at Levi's wild and confused expression.  
"Levi, it's me, Bailey," she tried to reason.  
"I don't know anyone named Bailey," he said with an appalled snarl.  
"What do you mean you don't know me? We just saw each other yesterday. I saved your life from Zelena."  
"Who's Zelena? You know I don't care. Leave now before I call for the royal guards."  
"But Levi, you know me. We met at the ball."  
To Bailey's horror Levi didn't want to hear her nonsense in his eyes. She tried to recap their friendship, their life together, but he wanted nothing to do with her. Her last effort was showing him her promise ring, but he tossed it away like it was trash.  
He was about to call the royal guard when she insisted she didn't. Summoning a realm portal she stepped back into it slowly, not taking her eyes off her prince. Appearing back in Storybrooke she tried to walk home but something made her collapse.  
Sitting on her knees she clutched her chest. Bailey let out a wail of pain, a pain originating in her heart. Looking down at the asphalt she felt something break inside.

It was the middle of the night in Storybrooke, maybe 4:300am. The streets were empty and quiet, the skies clear and no wind blew. Even the heavy drinkers had retired to bed.  
In the Gold home all seemed quite as well. Belle and Gold slept peacefully with the mindset that all was sound and right. Awaking to a strange sound, maybe stone of metal, the two panicked inwardly.  
"Wait here Belle," said Gold.  
Gold slowing crept through the halls of his antique home. Avoid the squeaky floor boards he ventured down the stairs and into the family room. He fallowed the grinding sound into the kitchen.  
To his relief in the dark stood Bailey. She stood in front of the island counter, her bow and quiver lying beside his dagger.  
"Bailey, what are you doing? Do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked.  
She said nothing as she continued to sharpen the deadly looking metal tips on the modern arrows.  
"Bailey, come on you need to get some sleep."  
"I'll sleep when I'm dead," she said in a dry, heavy tone.  
Gold was shocked by his daughter's choice of words. She was being blunt yet cryptic at the same time. Bailey placed the arrow she was currently sharpening on the counter and put her palms on the tile surface. She let out a shifty breath, as if she were trying to contain tears.  
"Are you alright?" Gold asked.  
"He doesn't remember," whispered Bailey as she put down the last arrow and stone.  
"Who doesn't remember what?" he said approaching her.  
With a ninja-like move Bailey picked up the dagger. Without looking back she pointed it over Gold's heart. Stepping back he put his hands up in surrender.  
"You ruined everything…" she whispered.  
"Bailey whatever I did I swear on my life I'm sorry."  
"Someone took his memories. He doesn't remember anything to do with me," she said through the dry sobs.  
Gold figured out for himself that she was talking about Levi, it was the only thing that made sense. Someone in Arendelle, most likely his mother, took them to protect Levi.  
"Because of you, because of what you did, we can't be together," she said.  
"Bailey we can work together…"  
Before Gold could finish his plea his dagger flew past his head, landing in the drywall behind him. Holding his hand up to his ear he was grateful it barely missed.  
"Take your stupid dagger and get out of my life!" she shouted.  
She slugged the quiver and bow over her shoulder and turned to leave the house. Gold stepped in front of her, preventing her much needed exit.  
"Bailey I want to help," he insisted. "But I needed to know what's wrong."  
"You want to know what's wrong?" she asked.  
Placing he hand over her chest she plunged her fist into her rib cage. Taking her heart she showed it to her father.  
"What's wrong with your heart?" he asked.  
She turned it over to reveal a white crack, like shattered glass.  
"It's broken," she said placing it back in her chest.  
Walking around Gold Bailey left him alone in his own shell shock. When she slammed the front door he was snapped out of his trance. Racing up the stairs he woke up Belle and prepared to leave.  
"Rumple what's going on?" she asked getting dresses herself.  
"It's Bailey, we need to help her."

The succubus lied awake, watching Robin's chest rise and fall he breathed. She regretted doing this to him, but she needed to. Rolling over onto her back she stared at the ornate ceiling. She was about to doze off when she heard a thundering knock at her door.  
Sprinting down the curved stairs she ripped open the door to find Gold and Belle. They rambled on about Bailey having a broken heart and Levi losing his memories. The succubus panicked inside and relied on her stolen memories from Regina.  
"I don't know anything about the condition you are describing but I know someone who might," she said.  
At that moment Henry and Robin stood in the foyer behind her.  
"Gather the Charming's and have everyone meet at my vault."  
An hour later everyone met at the entrance of Regina's family mausoleum. As everyone entered she explained what they were doing here.  
"How is your mother going to help us?" asked Snow. "She's dead."  
"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Mary Margret. My mother may be gone but her thing's aren't. I gathered the contents of her old vault, if anyone would know anything about the condition Gold described, it would be her."  
Leading everyone into the back she pulled out three chests full of manuscripts, journals, and spell books. Everyone grabbed a stack and started skimming through the old parchment. By the time dawn had come and passed most of them had given up.  
"There is nothing in any of these books about this shattered heart, whatever," said Emma tossing her last manuscript into the omit pile.  
"We can't give up guys," said Henry. "We still have five more to go."  
He took the stack and flipped through the first two. When he got the center of the third he paused.  
"Hey guys, I think I found it."  
He showed the hand-drawn image to Gold. He assured that the diagram was of the same heart Bailey showed him.  
"What does it say kid?" asked Emma.  
"'A broken or unrequited heart is a rare condition when a person suffers a sudden loss in true love,'" quoted Henry. "'A broken heart is most often caused when the true love has died or suffered a sudden loss of memory."  
"Is there a way to reverse the effect?" asked Belle.  
"'If a broken heart is not healed the heart will continue to break until it shatters into shards. The only way to heal a heart is for the victim to receive love from those who wronged them again. In extreme cases the affliction will drive a victim towards darkness, making it impossible to heal.'"  
Gold had failed to mention Bailey's strange behavior of sharpening weapons and her abuse of his dagger. He figured that it was just a side effect, like a sore throat when you had a cold.  
Urging everyone out of the vault it suddenly became a race against the clock to find Bailey before her heart shattered, or worse, turned dark.

In Arendelle Levi sought out his aunt Elsa. He didn't know why, but he had this odd impulse, this deep inner need to talk to her. Finding her in the throne room Elsa listened intently as Levi rambled on about what he thought was a dream.  
"It sounds like me Bailey came to see you last night," she said.  
"That is the same name she called herself," replied Levi. He fished around in his vest pocket and produced the gold ring she tried to show him last night. "I could have sworn it was a dream, but I found this on the floor this morning."  
Giving the ring to Elsa she tried to explain to Levi that this Bailey person was real, that someone must have altered his memories.  
"Why would anyone do such a thing?" he asked Elsa.  
"I don't know, but I think you should go see Grand Pabbie," she said giving Levi the ring back.  
Elsa watched Levi sprint down the long corridor. When he was gone she trekked off to find Anna. Upon finding her sister she raved about Anna taking Levi's memories. Anna was confused at Elsa's aggressiveness and told her that she thought Elsa took Levi's memories.  
"If you didn't take my son's memories, and I didn't, than who did?" asked Anna.

In the forest north of Storybrooke as Zelena cradled the memory stone. She flipped through the memories gaging at Bailey's happiness. She was tempted to just crush the stone now but then she wouldn't have leverage just in case the worst happened.  
Placing the memories back in the stone she turned as she sensed a presence behind her. She was shocked to see Bailey instead of Gold.  
"You didn't exactly try and hide," she said.  
Zelena found herself tongue tied. She fully expected to see Gold because the broken heart was supposed to emotionally cripple her, not make her vengeful.  
"Well I figured why bother, you were just going to find me no matter what," she said improvising.  
"Return Levi's memories," Bailey commanded.  
"Oh you mean these," said Zelena holding up the purple stone. Flipping over her hand the stone dropped and shattered. "Woops."  
Again she expected Bailey to be emotionally crippled, but instead it only made her more furious. Shooting an arrow into Zelena's shoulder her lunged at her and pinned her against a tree. Ramming her fist into her chest Bailey removed Zelena's green, envy tainted heart.  
"I was going to consider letting you live, but now I am really going to enjoy this," she whispered into her ear.  
Bailey stood and stepped back about five feet. Zelena remained on the forest floor in a defeated heap clutching her shoulder. Bailey started to crush the emerald heart when she heard footsteps approach from behind.  
"Bailey stop before you do something you'll regret," shouted Gold.  
"My only regret is not killing her while I had no witnesses," sneered Bailey.  
Bailey began to crush the heart, causing Zelena to let out a shriek of pain. The fake Regina looked around nervously. If Zelena died, the she would never see Incubus again. She looked at Robin, she could tell he was weak, that he was almost drained of his life force.  
"Stop!" she yelled.  
She leaped out off of her rock ridge and into the clearing put herself between Zelena and Bailey.  
"If you kill her I will never see my love again," she begged Bailey.  
"Regina I'm right here," shouted Robin. "I'm perfectly fine."  
"No, Robin, you are not my love, and you are far from fine."  
The succubus revealed herself, releasing Regina from her ruby necklace. Regina appeared on the forest floor, still injured from when the succubus attacked her. She clutched her tender head as she examined her surroundings.  
Back on the rock ridge the connection between Robin and the succubus was severed, thus he was surviving on his last remaining bits of life force. He collapsed due to a lack of strength, dropping to the ground on his stomach.  
"Where am I?" asked Regina.  
Killian swooped in and helped Regina to her feet, dragging her away from the succubus to stand behind Emma. No one seemed to notice Robin collapsing over the shock of the succubus revealing herself.  
"If you kill the witch," pleaded the succubus in her normal rolling Russian accent, "I will never see my love, Incubus, again."  
"If I can't have love, no one can," sneered Bailey.  
Crushing the envious heart Zelena let out a wail of pain as she clutched her chest. Before Bailey could crush it any more an arrow whizzed by, implanting itself in her shoulder. Releasing the heart she dropped it to tend to her damaged arm. The succubus quickly swooped down and cradled the heart in her claws.  
Bailey whipped around to see who shot her. None of the Storybrooke heroes had a bow ready, no weapon drawn, if anything they were as shocked as she was.  
"Everyone stop!" shouted someone from behind.  
Turning in the heel of her boot Bailey faced her assassin. She was shocked to see the prince of Arendelle in a ready stance on a tall rock ridge, bow drawn. Ripping the arrow from her shoulder she healed the deep wound and straightened her back.  
"Levi…" she stuttered out, "Levi what are you doing here?"  
"Stopping you from doing something you'll regret."  
"You remember?"  
Levi shook his head and leaped down the slope. He stood before Bailey with solemn eyes.  
"No, I'm sorry, but I don't know you, any one you actually. When you came to my chambers last night, I thought you were a dream, but this morning I found this ring." He produced Bailey's promise ring she tried to show him last night. "I don't know why but I told my aunt Elsa about you and she ensured you were no dream.  
"She instructed to me to see the Rock Trolls as she was sure someone altered my memories. When I got there someone apparently stolen all their memory stones. Grand Pabbie also told me that someone took a lot of recent memories.  
"I assumed they involved you, so I tried to find this Arendelle door you spoke of. I just, needed to know."  
"You needed to know what?" asked Bailey.  
Levi placed his hand on his forehead as if he was trying to remember, as if he was channeling his deep subconscious. Looking hard at Bailey, he eyes, her hair, something was almost there.  
Even though he knew nothing about her, she seemed so familiar. Maybe they did have something together, before his memories were stolen. If he didn't have those feeling before, she defiantly does now.  
He looked at the ring in his palm again, then the one on his finger. They matched, both were braided gold bands with Arendelle crocuses made of diamond and sapphire. Taking off his ring he held it between his index finger and thumb.  
"These rings, they match. Do they mean anything, to us?" he asked.  
"Yes, to it to me as a promise, a promise that one day you would take me as your princess," she said slipping her ring back on.  
"Well, I intend to keep it," he said taking her hand.  
Taking her hand Levi looked deeply into her eyes. Without thinking they were drawn into each other. They lightly kissed each other, their lips barely touching. From a third party view people could see purple magic from all around race towards them.  
The magic entered Levi through his eyes. Pulling himself away from Bailey she saw his eyes spark with a golden light. He now looked at her deeply.  
"Bailey," Levi whispered.  
"You remember," she cried out.  
They shared another kiss, this one deep and passionate. His hands wrapped themselves around her head and shoulders, drawing her close. Bailey grabbed his shoulders and lifted herself onto her tip-toes.  
Inside Bailey felt an odd sensation. Pulling herself away from her love she removed her heart. This, of course, horrifies Levi as he never seen anyone take a heart before.  
"What the hell did you just do to yourself?" he yelled.  
Bailey ignored him as she turned the heart looking for the crack, and to her greatest relief there was nothing. The shattered heart healed itself somehow, not even leaving a scar. There wasn't even a drop of darkness in it.  
She turned to the crowd of on looked behind her and showed them her heart.  
"I don't understand, how did it heal?" she said.  
"Levi feels love for you again," said Belle as she filled with joy.  
Placing her heart back in her chest Bailey turned her attention to the succubus and Zelena. The demon guarded her heart with her life, refusing to give it back to Bailey. Behind the succubus Zelena tried to knock her off her feet in order to steal back her heart.  
The succubus turned sharply and hissed at the witch. Her sneer interested fear in Zelena, causing her to back away.  
"I did what you asked, now release him!" she shouted.  
Obeying her removed heart Zelena crawled across the forest floor to a low lying shrub. Reaching under its bows she pulled out the ornate demon box with oriental symbols. Removing the lid a blue cloud of smoke bellowed out.  
The smoke gathered in the clearing, creating the figure of a second demon. When it cleared it revealed a blue incubus with gold highlights. Upon seeing each other the two demons embraced.  
"My love, how did you free me?" he said as they leaned their heads together. He also had a rolling accent of Russian decent, his hair a dark blue.  
"Forgive me, for I have taken another life, it was the only way," she whispered.  
Everyone quickly realized she was talking about Robin, who was nowhere to be seen, at eye level anyways. A low moan directed the real Regina's vision to the rock ridge where he lay on his stomach.  
Flipping him over onto his back she took her love's hand. Robin's was too weak to even notice Regina grasping his hand and shaking his shoulders. He dead gaze started off into the sky, gurgling noises erupting low in his throat.  
"Robin, Robin!" Regina cried.  
Still on her knees Zelena let out a loud cackle. Everyone turned to see her wide grin. She no longer cared about her own life now that she had confirmation that Regina was suffering at Robin's expense.  
"Yes," she cackled out. "After everything, I finally won."  
The succubus became enraged, clawing her in the face. Doing so she dropped Zelena's heart. Free from the succubus' will Zelena vanished, taking her envious heart with her. The succubus wanted to find her, seek out vengeance for being used, but other matters were ay hand.  
"Is there any way to return his life force?" asked Henry.  
"I am sorry, but once I consume life force, it is gone," she said solemnly.  
"There may be a way," said the incubus.  
Approaching Robin he kneeled on the other side of the distraught Regina. Now Robin was coughing up blood, his breathing reduced to a dry rasp. Regina looked up and saw the demons before her.  
"Can you save him? I don't care what you have to do," she pleaded.  
"We can try, but I offer no grantee. IF only your love is strong enough, this may work," said the incubus.  
Before Regina could ask for clarification the demons got to work. Taking the writs of Regina the incubus slashed her wrist, the succubus doing the same to Robin. Grabbing her head the incubus dropped Robin's blood into her eye.  
An aurora of magic formed around the pair. Bands of life force came from Regina's eyes and entered into Robin's. Thankfully, there love was strong enough. Blinking away the magic Robin sat up and miraculously lived.  
"I don't understand, what happened?" he said looking at the demons.  
"We made a connection between you and Regina's life forces," explained the succubus. "So long as you love each other, you will share Regina's life force as one entity."  
Regina and Robin embraced, relieved that they will not be losing each other.  
"However," said the incubus. "If one were to die, the other would too."  
This fact put a clear downer on the overall victorious mood, but if they have to due, might as well be together. Regina was just grateful to have peace of mind that Robin would have to love her or he would die.  
The succubus then made amends with Robin, he understood why she did what she did and didn't fault her as such. He saw the guilt she faced herself with, but it was just a part of her life cycle to take life force.  
"If you want I can send you two to any realm," offered Bailey.  
The demons agreed and traveled to a realm not as Nethera. Bailey summoned the realm portal and the pair left into their strange world. Regina and Robin had to be assisted in walking back to town until the adjusted to sharing a life force based on love.  
Staying back as the others went to Storybrooke Bailey and Levi enjoyed their privacy to reunite. It has been barely twelve hours but neither cared. They kissed passionately for several minutes, just being grateful that each other was safe.  
"Sorry for shooting you by the way," Levi gasped out.  
"I would have done the same," she whispered as they drew apart.  
"So now what?" he asked. "We still can't be together if my parents don't allow it, and I don't want to disobey them."  
"Then let's go talk to them."

In the Arendelle throne room Anna paced as she worried deeply for her son. Elsa had just sent out more royal guards to search the kingdom for the missing prince. Kristoff tried to reason with Anna, trying to ensure that he was certain he was fine.  
Over top of the door a large realm portal opened, exporting several Storybrooke residents, including Prince Levi. At first his mother was relieved to see her son again, but then she noticed who accompanied hm.  
Anna first noticed Bailey, who obviously, was the reason they were in the throne room to begin with. Behind her stood Rumpelstiltskin and Belle  
"Mom, please don't say anything you'll regret," said Levi holding out his hand. "Please, just hear them out."  
"Anna, I understand why you don't want Levi and me to be together, and I know that you won't change your mind about my dad, but at least hear us out," pleaded Bailey. "Today, if it wasn't for Levi's love, my heart would have literally shattered, I could have died.  
"I know what my dad tricked you into doing all those years ago, but he is a changed man. Here, if you don't believe me, ask him yourself, ask him what he really wants to do."  
Bailey reached out an empty hand and summoned in the Dark One dagger. Shocked at the sudden reveal Anna hesitated to take it from her. Bailey tossed it in the air, flipping it 180 degrees so she could present Anna with the hilt.  
"You can summon in his dagger?" she asked.  
"It's a perk of being the daughter of the Dark One. Here, take it, he won't hurt you."  
Anna took the dagger and remembered when she first used it on Rumpelstiltskin. Bailey and Levi stepped aside to allow Rumple to face Anna again.  
"Dark One, tell us what you really want to do," she commanded.  
"What I want to do is strangle Levi for even being near my daughter," he sneered. Anna was about to give up all hope for Rumple as anger flooded through her. "However, what I need to do is let her go. She has proven she can take care of herself, and she deserves to be happy."  
That last statement shocked Anna. Kristoff started to whisper something into Anna's ear but she swatted him away.  
"You know I'm right," he said in a hushed tone.  
Anna scowled wanting to disagree to whatever her husband said. Levi could plainly see the frustration on his mother's face. Leaving Bailey's side he stepped in front of Rumpelstiltskin to face his mother.  
"Mom, you're not going to lose me of that's what you're afraid of," he said taking her hand. "I trust these people. Believe it or not, they saved my life several times over. I don't want to have to choose, or disobey your wishes, but I need Bailey in my life. You we're drawn to dad even though he wasn't a prince, why?"  
"He was like no one I have ever met before," she said.  
"That is Bailey to me, the sapphire in the rough that I can't leave behind."  
"No one said I had to like it."  
Said Anna dropping the dagger to her side. She walked past her son and handed the dagger back to Rumpelstiltskin. Immediately Rumple gave the dagger back to Bailey, sensing the test Anna was putting him through. Anna smiled as he must have passed it.  
"At least we are all on the same page," said Belle hoping to lighten the mood.  
"I don't know about page, same book maybe," Bailey chimed sarcastically.  
The crowd laughed in agreement. There was still some tension between Rumple and Anna, but that was expected. It was a part of over-protective parents letting go. They managed to sign a hypothetical peace treaty for the sake of their children's happiness.  
Reluctantly the families parted ways, the Gold family returning to their realm. Regardless Bailey slipped away and took Levi to her father's old castle where they could be alone.  
Using magic she changed their clothing into the formal wear of the night they first met. Cleaning up the ball room they dance to the music of a magic harp and piano. They slow-danced for hours on end, just soaking up the fact that they could be together without worry.

In the forest north of Storybrooke Zelena removed the cloaking spell now that she was sure she was alone. Cursing for failing again she tried to think of a new way to make Regina suffer.  
The succubus seemed like a fool proof plan, but she didn't account that the creature was a sappy hero type. She paced trying to think of anything that could spite Regina, anything that could make her suffer the way she truly deserved.  
After a while she remembered she had an old friend back in Agrabah, the perfect man for the job surely. Warping herself to the Sorcerer's mansion she entered the grand manor to use the Arendelle door.  
She fully expected the door to be unguarded, safe to slip through and leave for Agrabah, but to her dismay the people of Storybrooke were smarter than that. She reached for the brass knob just as she heard a voice.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
Zelena froze, her hand just inches from touching the metal. Placing her hand on her hip she turned to face her assailant. Stepping out from the shadows Will Scarlet spun a golden key on a string.  
"Enchanted lock, you need the key to open it, and frankly, you can't touch that either."  
"If it isn't Will Scarlet, the broken-hearted thief of Oz. And I thought you were dead, just like your sister. What was her name again? Kate? Lauren?" sneered Zelena.  
Will wrapped the string around his hand and approached Zelena. He cocked his head refusing to look into her ice cold eyes. Clearly she plucked a nerve bringing up his sister.  
"You know that's not why Rumpelstiltskin had me guard the door," he said. "You and I both know you won't harm a hair on me."  
Zelena stepped back a few inches, stamping her boot as she did, like a toddler would during a temper tantrum. She knew he was right, she wouldn't dare hurt Will, but she still wanted to hurt Regina more.  
She looked over her shoulder at the enchanted lock. She knew the magic all too well. It was the same on the vault door in Oz. If it weren't for Will, she would have never been able to access it.  
"We could have had a good life you know. I threw away everything to help you. And this is how you repay me? By trying to kill Robin out of spite?" said Will.  
"As far as I'm concerned you made that deal with Delilah, not me," Zelena snarled at Will.  
"As far as I'm concerned Delilah never existed, you were her they whole time I knew her."  
Again Zelena knew will was right, but she didn't care. She needed to get to Agrabah, but how? The golden key to the enchanted lock was in Will's procession, and she couldn't take it even if she wanted to.  
Leaning in she tried to kiss Will, but he back away as her lips tried to reach his. Will felt pity for Zelena even though she ruined his life. He felt strong feelings her before, and he still did. He couldn't let Zelena go through the door to do whatever dastardly thing she needed to hurt his friends.  
Clutching the key in his fist he remembered the last time he was faced with such a conflict. As much as he wanted to let Zelena go through, he couldn't, no after all she has done.  
"You know will, we can still be happy," she whispered.  
"And how do you reckon we do that?" he asked.  
She leaned in, her red lips millimeters away from his ear. She whispered softly, barely audible if she wasn't so close. Will signed, but agreed knowing the possible consequences. Zelena stood aside giving Will access to the door.  
"I better not regret this Zelena," he said placing the key in the hole.  
"Oh you won't darling," she said.  
Turing the key Zelena heard the tumblers twist and fall. With a soft click the enchanted lock opened and the door swung on its hinges. She pulled Will by the shoulder and clocked him in the teeth, knocking him out.  
Will fell onto the ball room floor. His nose began to bleed as Zelena propped him up against a wall. Kissing him on the cheek she slipped through the Arendelle door, leaving him behind to face Rumpelstiltskin with his failure.


End file.
